


I’m in love with you

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan confronts will about his feelings in their status and will makes a revelation





	I’m in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/gifts), [Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/gifts).



> Inspired by destiels amazing writing for one of my favorite ships of all time I read fight for what you love their fic and had to write this

Things were getting better, they weren't fighting anymore. Ethan was still a pain in Will’s ass, but he loved him anyway. 

”Emily will be home soon.” Will warned the other man. He had been keeping his relationship with his boyfriend a secret, even though his daughter already knew, unbeknownst to him.

Will was currently working to make ends meet as a single dad to his special needs daughter. He never planned on getting back together with Ethan, but it's funny how fate throws a wrench in your plans.

”What's wrong?” Will asked him. Ethan was being a little too quiet, which had him worried.

”I feel like I'm some dirty little secret for you and I don't like that.” Ethan complained, opening up about what had been bothering him.

”You are more than just the man I'm seeing. You aren't a secret.” Will reassured him. He wasn't used to opening up like this with anyone. This was new for him and it was pretty scary to admit that he cared for someone.

”Am I just a fuck buddy to you?” Ethan lashed out at him, which made Will come over to him, getting closer so he could hug him.

”You are not...I'm in love with you.” Will blurted out. He was in love with him. Ethan managed to worm his way into his heart.


End file.
